Fire and Fury
by K4tsuma
Summary: "Yayoi could feel the change in the mood, and the heat irradiating from her lover's body. When Shion reached for her blindfold again to just take it off, she saw it. She saw the burning desire in her eyes, the hunger of a beast that was about to give her a kind of… wild time." Yayoi x Shion, yuri, oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while since my last update here... My apologies. Anyway, this oneshot is just a very sudden and random idea I had yesterday after discussing some stuff about the second season of Psycho-Pass with a friend of mine. I was kinda reluctant as to whether I was going to post it here or not since this is my first attempt at something like this and I'm afraid it might not be that good, but despite all of that I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**As always, I don't own Psycho-Pass. Thanks to AposBelial for the grammar check. Construtive criticism is always welcome. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fire and Fury<strong>

"What do you think you're doing?" Yayoi asked as she tried to break free from the handcuffs Shion had put on her. She didn't know how she had ended up in that situation, nor why she felt so excited at that moment. The only thing she knew was that Shion had trapped her.

"You'll see," Shion answered in a very sensual way as a smirk formed in the corner of her lips. "Don't worry… I'm sure you're gonna enjoy the show I've prepared for you," the blonde said as she reached for a blindfold to cover Yayoi's eyes. The black-haired girl remained in silence, wondering what had gotten into her lover who had been acting strange all day. Of course Shion wouldn't have thought that Yayoi was dumb to the point of not realizing that there was something suspicious going on, right?

It was rather impossible to not realize, after all. Yayoi just couldn't ignore all the stares, the way Shion would check her out and analyze every single inch of her body as if it was some work of art, or how she would watch every move Yayoi made. It's not like she didn't do it daily, though. But that day something felt different.

While lost in her own thoughts, Yayoi didn't notice that a few minutes had already gone by, and nothing had really happened. By the time she was done waiting and was about to ask what was it that her lover was up to, she felt the bed move – meaning that Shion had finally come back to her.

The blonde climbed into the bed and went up, towards the Enforcer's direction. She hadn't even said anything yet, but Yayoi could _feel_ the change in the mood, and the heat irradiating from her lover's body. When Shion reached for her blindfold again to just take it off, she _saw_ it. She saw the burning desire in her eyes; the hunger of a beast that was about to give her a kind of… wild time.

Shion looked stunning. She only wore one of her white lab coats and a black lingerie that could be seen through it, but that alone was enough to make of her the hottest woman Yayoi had ever seen.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Shion started to take her coat off. The dark color of the lingerie contrasted with her white, fragile, precious skin, and all of her curves were so well designed that they could probably drive anyone insane – and Yayoi was no exception for that. Yayoi just watched her, speechless, unconsciously biting her bottom lip.

Shion was so beautiful. And hot. All of her moves seemed to be part of some sensual dance. That's what Yayoi thought, because, damn, they all made her look even sexier.

"Basing myself on your dumb founded expression I assume you're enjoying what you're seeing, huh?" Shion teased her, smirking again.

Yayoi decided it wouldn't hurt telling the truth this time – though, she didn't want Shion to get so full of herself this easily either.

"Of course I am," she started, "… but is that all you've got to show me?" The black-haired girl asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh? Seems like you can also be the teasing type," the blonde replied, "but don't worry. I'm just getting started…" she said as she finished taking her coat off and let it fall somewhere on the floor.

"I'm glad then," Yayoi said in response. She was about to add something else to that sentence when Shion started to free herself from the other pieces of cloth as well.

"Hey, aren't I supposed to be the one doing that to you?" The Enforcer questioned her one more time_. If only I could use my hands…_

"Well, yes… that's how it should normally be," Shion said as she also dropped her panties on the floor, "but," she paused as she approached Yayoi and looked into her eyes, their faces were only mere inches apart, "as I said earlier, I've prepared a show for you so all you gotta do for now is watch me and enjoy it," the physician finished as she brought two of her fingers to Yayoi's mouth and made her suck on them.

Yayoi just stared at her, still caught in Shion's beauty. She wasn't really the type to be dominated easily, but she decided to play along that night.

Shion, then, took her fingers out of Yayoi's mouth and started touching herself. That move kind of caught Yayoi off guard, since she was sure Shion was gonna do something to _her_ because _she_ was the one with the handcuffs after all – but no, that woman _knew _how to _really _tease her.

It didn't take long before Shion started moaning. Her moans were like music to Yayoi's ears – a beautiful melody that she could listen to forever without ever getting tired of it; Shion's natural scent infected her from her nostrils to her very core, and… _God_, the way Shion moved, the way her fingers pumped in and out of her, all the pleasurable expressions she made… Everything was driving her mad – and she was aware, painfully aware, of the wetness between her own legs.

"Oh my gosh, Shion, you're so _hot_," Yayoi commented, her voice already failing her, as she carefully watched every move her lover made.

"Well thanks," Shion replied, her heavy breathing very much noticeable by now, with that smirk that never left her face.

Yayoi needed to touch her. She needed to touch her so _bad_. And she needed to be touched too, but it's not like she was ever allowing herself to say anything about it. Not while that aching was still bearable.

Shion kept her ministrations and when she was close, really close, Yayoi spoke again.

"I want to fuck you," she said in a sort of husky tone with lustful eyes while her lover reached her limit, "I want to fuck you until you pass out from cumming so hard."

Shion listened to Yayoi's words as she giggled and tried to regain some of her energy.

"Mmmh, I think that sounds like a pretty good idea," the blonde said as she got close enough to the black-haired girl's face to give her one of those breath-taking kisses that would always send Yayoi's heart racing, "but first… I think I may have some business to take care of," she finished as she put her right hand over Yayoi's crotch. Shion could feel her wetness through her pants; the aching was still there, and knowing that she had gotten Yayoi that turned on made her really happy.

For a moment there, Shion thought she might have seen Yayoi blush. It was only for a matter of seconds, though, so she wasn't really sure. Yayoi only nodded, and Shion smiled. She was gonna take her, release her from that aching and, of course, Yayoi didn't ask for it. There was no need to.


End file.
